Masturbating Joys
by loveless139
Summary: Be careful what you masturbate too... And make sure you close your window. XD BL dont like dont read.


A/N: I own nothing

Chase was furious. Jack had gone and lost another showdown. The bonus was it was not just a xiaolin showdown. It was also a shen yi bu dare. The self-proclaimed genius had lost the monkey staff and the eye of dashi while he was fighting for the sphere of yun. How that bumbling idiot hadn't managed to win was beyond the evil lord.

At this current moment, Chase was on his way over to Spicer's home to give the boy a piece of his mind. This was the last straw. It didn't matter how attractive he thought Jack was, he couldn't allow Jack to participate in any more showdowns unless he was properly trained.

Jack's house came into view. From there it only took Chase a few more minutes to sneak into Spicer's secret lair, aka the basement. Glancing around he saw Jack wasn't there. He moved back outside and began to glance through the windows trying to find the evil boy genius' room. None of the windows on the first floor yielded any results.

The second floor, however, held promise. Chase heard Jack's voice, moaning or whining as per usual. He followed it to a corner window and got quite a shocking view.

Stretched out across a four-post bed, a certain albino boy was naked in a very compromising position. He had his eyes closed as one hand pinched his nipple and the other was teasing a rather impressive erecting. His pink lips were parted to allow panted moans out into the air. The pale hand that was fondling the boy's nipple slide up to plumb lips where he could suck on the fingers before trailing them down his body.

Using his middle finger, Jack circled his entrance. With a heavy moan, he slid his finger inside. "Oh. Chase!" The boy genius groaned in pleasure. His hands quickly stroking and thrusting. Bringing him closer to completion every second, his moans grew louder.

"Are you seriously masturbating to me, worm?" Chase growled while sitting on Jack's windowsill.

Jack jumped giving a cross between his usual girly scream and a low moan as his jumping motion made him brush his prostate while pulling his fingers from his entrance.

"C-Chase. W-what are you d-doing here?" The genius asked as he tried to cover his private parts.

The 1,500-year-old lizard swung his legs into the albino's room with a sneer. "Originally, I was going to yell at you for losing five shen gong wu. However, I think I may have found something much much more interesting to do." He stalked forward towards Jack.

Jack tried to back away from the immortal man. Chase pounced on him, trapping the red head on his belly. Using one hand, he tied Jack's wrists together with the bed sheet. He ran his hands over the albino's skin while the genius sputtered underneath him.

"W-what do y-you mean? What a-are you doing?" Jack's questions were cut off when Chase's hand wrapped around his cock.

"What do you think I'm doing, Spicer?" He traced his free hand to the boy's entrance. Shoving two fingers in, he leaned along the smooth back in front of him to purr into his ear, "Looks like you're all stretched out here. Shall we test this?"

Jack moaned, finding the only thing he could do was thrust his hips back against Chase's fingers. Spreading his legs wider, the boy all but begged for more attention from the man behind him. Chase removed his finger to pull his pants off. Rubbing his erection against Jack's ass, he bit at the boy's ear.

"Is there something you want, Jack?" He growled.

Letting out a whine, Jack practically screamed, "Fuck me please, Chase!"

Without any more encouragement, Chase thrust into Jack to the hilt. He felt a surprising thrill at the way the boy moaned out in pleasure and pain. Not waiting for the genius to adjust, he set a brutally pace. Jack couldn't help the pleasured noises from escaping him as he pushed his his back against the man domination him.

"H-Harder!" He begged.

Not one to deny such exquisite begging, Chase began thrusting harder into the boy. His hands trailed over the pale skin under him. Deft fingers found delicate spots that caused the unhindered voice crying out to rise in pitch and the hot canal he was fucking to clench in the best way.

Feeling his end coming soon, Chase slid one hand down to stroke Jack's cock. Nuzzling the boy's neck, he found a pulse point. With a smirk and a particularly well placed thrust, he bit down on Jack's neck.

The boy genius screamed, "CHASE" as he came all over the man's hand and the bed.

Growling in pleasure at how tight Jack got when he came, Chase thrust into him a few more times before he came inside the evil genius. Pulling out, the immortal man rolled the boy over and grinned down at him.

"W-what's with that look?" Jack panted.

"No reason really," Chase practically purred before he pushed back into Jack. "Just not done yet."

Jack groaned before realizing it was going to be a long, pleasure filled, night.


End file.
